James F. Reilly
| birth_place =Mountain Home Air Force Base, Idaho | occupation =Geologist | selection =1994 NASA Group | time =35d 10h 34m | mission =STS-89, STS-104, STS-117 | insignia = |}} James Francis Reilly, II, Ph.D. (born March 18, 1954) is an American geologist and a former NASA astronaut who has flown on three space shuttle missions: STS-89, STS-104 and STS-117. He was born at Mountain Home Air Force Base, Idaho. Education Reilly graduated from Lake Highlands High School, Dallas, Texas, in 1972. He has three degrees from the University of Texas at Dallas, a bachelor of science degree in geosciences in 1977, a master of science degree in geosciences in 1987 and a doctorate in geosciences in 1995. Organizations Officer in the U.S. Navy Reserve. Member, American Association of Petroleum Geologists, Naval Reserve Association, Tailhook Association, Reserve Officers Association, Association of Space Explorers. Special honors Antarctic Service Medal, 1978. US Navy ROTC scholarship, 1972. Seventh Honorary U.S. Marshal, 2001. Experience After receiving his bachelor of science degree in 1977, Reilly entered graduate school and was selected to participate as a research scientist specializing in stable isotope geochronology as part of the 1977-1978 scientific expedition to Marie Byrd Land, West Antarctica. In 1979, he accepted employment as an exploration geologist with Santa Fe Minerals Inc., in Dallas, Texas. From 1980 to the time he was selected for the astronaut program, Reilly was employed as an oil and gas exploration geologist for Enserch Exploration Inc., in Dallas, Texas, rising to the position of Chief Geologist of the Offshore Region. Concurrent with his duties as an exploration geologist, he was actively involved in the application of new imaging technology for industrial applications in deep water engineering projects and biological research. As part of this work, Reilly has spent approximately 22 days in deep submergence vehicles operated by Harbor Branch Oceanographic Institution and the U.S. Navy.American Public University Press Release In January 2010, Reilly joined American Public University System as the Dean of the School of Science and Technology. NASA experience NASA biography Selected by NASA in December 1994, Reilly reported to the Johnson Space Center in March 1995 and completed a year of training and evaluation, and is qualified for flight assignment as a mission specialist. Initially, he was assigned to work technical issues for the Astronaut Office Computer Support Branch. Reilly flew on STS-89 in 1998 and STS-104 in 2001. He has logged over 517 hours in space, including three spacewalks totaling 16 hours and 30 minutes. He has worked both on the ISS and Mir space stations. Reilly was next assigned as the Astronaut Office lead on Shuttle training. In 2007 was a member of the crew of STS-117. Concurrent with his crew assignment he is designated as Payloads and Procedures Operations lead for the Astronaut Office ISS Branch. References External links * Spacefacts biography of James F. Reilly Category:1954 births Category:Living people Category:University of Texas at Dallas alumni Category:American astronauts Category:American people of Irish descent Category:United States Navy officers Category:People from Mesquite, Texas Category:People from Elmore County, Idaho